Power Rangers Wild Prime
Power Rangers Wild Prime is the 39th Installment of Power Rangers - The Next Generation. Synopsis "Centuries ago five ancient warriors of amazing five beasts fought an evil warlock and his henchmen and succeeded defeated him. But now he’s back in the modern world and planning to cause madness. Standing in his way are five teens chosen by an immortal Amazon warrior and the five beasts to take the mantle as Power Rangers to defeat him. United together as Power Rangers Wild Prime!" Storyline Immortal Amazon Gaia asks the Prime Beasts to bring new warriors to defeat an evil Sorceress who plans to plague the Earth. The beasts choose five teens to take own this new threat. As they gone on a wild adventure they will encounter enemies along with allies and join 5 Rangers for a special quest to defeat one the biggest foes in Ranger Legend. Wild Prime Rangers Main Article: [[Wild Prime Rangers|'Wild Prime Rangers']] Allies * Gaia - Mentor * Paulina the parrot Gaia's friend and loyal assistant * Pirate Armada Rangers * Ninja Steel Rangers * Veteran Rangers * Casey Rhodes - Jungle Fury Red Ranger * Emily - Yellow Samurai Ranger * Renee Cunningham - Pink TQG Ranger Villains * Neo-Alliances Of Evil * The Techno's Remnants Leader The Sorceress Generals/Henchmen * Eclipsetox * Quotex * Reptiligia * Astrotex Footsoldiers * Amoebics * Silver Hats Arsenal Main Article: Arsenal (Wild Prime) * Wild Prime Morpher * Wild Prime Flashlight Morpher * Prime Cycles * Wild Prime Power Blaster (Tribute to the Original Power Blaster - MMPR) * Eagle Sword * Shark Fin Bow * Lion Blaster * Tiger Twin Sais * Elephant Lancer Staff Zords Wild Prime Royal Jungle Ultrazord Wild Prime Konga Megazord Wild Prime Preda MegaZord Wild Prime Royal Megazord Wild Prime Megazord * Prime Eagle Zord * Prime Lion Zord * Prime Shark Zord Jungle Formation Wild Prime Megazord - Jungle Formation * Prime Eagle Zord * Prime Elephant Zord * Prime Tiger Zord Episode List # 1. The Rise of Prime # 2. Essence of a Warrior # 3. Sharks Bond # 4. Instinct Awakes # 5. Roar of the Lion’s Wrath # 6. Fangs of the battle # 7. A Tiger’s calling # 8. Do the Konga # 9. Battle of the Prime I # 10. Battle of the Prime II # 11. Battle of the Prime III # 12. Sea Sick # 13. The Secret of the Prime # 14. A Whale’s Keeper # 15. The Origins of the Prime Whale # 16. The Chosen Whale Warrior # 17. An Armada Prime Reinforcements I # 18. An Armada Prime Reinforcements II # 19. Essence of the Shark # 20. Prime to the Max # 21. A Fangs Requiem # 22. Power Under Siege # 23. Stumping for Dumping # 24. Madness of Mad Gorilla # 25. Danger Animal Zone # 26. True Calling of the Tribe # 27. Super Primal Initiation # 28. Advance of the Roar # 29. Elemental Fusion # 30. Fighting for the Legacy # 31. Tribunal Ranger Rises I # 32. Tribunal Ranger Rises # 33. The Pain from the Past # 34. The Ultra Primal Rising # 35. Mad Shark # 36. A Ranger’s Water Geyser # 37. Beast of Feast # 38. Fierce of all # 39. The Final Battle of the Beasts # 40. The Final Battle of the Beasts # Battle of The Ranger Legends (Special Edition) Notes: *The Wild Prime Rangers are the first team of Red-Yellow-Blue-Green-White as Ranger designation colors *The Blue Ranger takes the place of the Pink Ranger but she's second-in-command *The Wild Prime Rangers is the first and the only Power Rangers team to team with 2 PR Teams in one season (Ninja Steel and Pirate Armada) *Unlike their counterparts, the Wild Prime are human teens who don't animorph *In addition to its Animal/Jungle Motif The Wild Prime Rangers take on serious topics such as Climate Change, Eco-Friendly Products, and Support to protect Earth's Natural Habitat Treasures. *It is soon revealed the Sorceress is an Eco-Terrorist See Also Category:Starlina Category:Power Rangers - The Next Generation Category:Series set in the Future Category:Starlina Series Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Shows About The Enviroment Category:Series About The Enviroment